The Game Nights
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: Years after the war, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Fred and George meet up to play various games. Funny! Suggestions welcomed! Read and Review!


The Game Nights

AN: Okay, a collection of random games. I will have Baby, If You Love Me, Truth or Dare, Would You Rather, I Never, and other games. Maybe Beer Pong. I need IDEAS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Saturday. Today is Saturday. It seems like such an insignificant day but to quite a few adults, it is anything but. For a moderately long time, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, and Draco all gather to just meet and talk. They also play games.

A knock sounded on the door of Fred and George's flat.

"Come in." Two voices sounded.

The wood door opened and in walked seven adults. They certainly were an odd bunch. They looked so out of place but any stranger could tell they trusted each other…

They are playing Baby, If You Love Me tonight and Would You Rather. Maybe even Mafia if time allows…

All of the adults sat in a circle on the ground. Harry had his arm wrapped around Ginny on his left side. Ron was on his left. Next to Ron was Luna with Neville at her side. Hermione sat in between Fred and George. George was sitting next to Draco who was on Ginny's other side.

"Okay, this is a game called "Baby, If You Love Me." How you play is one person walks up to another person and says, "Baby, I love you. If you love me too, give me a smile." If the person smiles- because you said it in a funny way or just because it's strange to hear them say it- then the smiler has to do the same to someone else. If they don't smile, you either try again or go to another person. The game will be over when one person goes up to everyone in the game at least twice and no one smiles." Ginny explained.

"I'll go first!" Ginny added.

She turned to Harry and said in a sultry voice, "Baby, I love you. If you love me too, give me a smile." Harry couldn't help but grin broadly at his girlfriend.

"Ah!" Harry sighed when he realized his mistake.

He looked around the room. He walked to Hermione and said in the silliest voice he could manage, "Baby, I love you. If you love me too, give me a smile." He almost laughed at this.

"Harry, I love you as a friend. And no, it isn't funny enough for me to smile." She said in a prissy, annoyed voice.

He let out a sigh and walked over to Luna.

"Baby, I love you. If you love me too, give me a smile." He said in a normal voice.

Luna gave him a small smile.

She turned to Neville and said in a very convincing tone, "Baby, I love you. If you love me too, give me a smile." She winked at him.

He gave her a large smile before he blushed a deep red and looked away.

"Your turn, Neville." She giggled.

Neville stood up and looked around the room. Draco was glaring at him and he gulped. He turned his attention to Fred who looked just about ready to smile himself. _An easy target, _he thought.

He crouched in front of Fred and said, "Baby, I love you. If you love me too, give me a smile." He managed to get out.

"Neville, are you gay?" Fred cracked up. He had just about the biggest grin you could imagine on his features.

"No." Neville frowned. "I just knew you would laugh!"

"Right you are…" Fred mused as he looked around the room.

He leaned over into Hermione's lap. "Baby, I _love_ you. If you _love_ me too, give me a smile." He even wriggled his eyebrows.

Hermione gave him a flirty grin. "But this doesn't mean I love you, you know."

Everyone in the room busted out in laughter.

Hermione walked up to Draco and said in an innocent voice, "Baby, I love you. If you love me too, give me a smile."

He gave her a smirk. "Of course the Mudblood would tell me she loves me." He was joking but that didn't stop Hermione from giving him a glare.

"The smirk counts as a smile, you git."

"If it helps, I love you." George whispered. Fred nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco walked over to Ginny and said, "Baby, I love you. If you love me too, give me a smile."

Harry suppressed a laugh as Ginny frowned.

Draco then walked over to Ron.

Neville shouted, "And who are you to laugh at me and calling me gay?" Everyone turned to him. "I'm sorry. It just came out…"

"Anyways… Baby, I love you. If you love me too, give me a smile." Draco said with a grimace.

Ron looked horrified.

Draco then walked up to Harry and said in a sugar sweet voice, "Baby, I love you. If you love me too, give me a smile."

Harry fell on the floor laughing.

"Okay, okay." Harry walked over to Ginny. "Baby, I love you. If you love me too, give me a smile."

Ginny smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Okay, game over. When people start snogging, it's time to move on." Hermione announced.

"Okay, time to move on to Would You Rather…" Fred and George chimed in.

Okay, I got the idea for the game from my awesome friend, Sierra. The Next chapter will be up soon. Pairings are:

Neville/Luna

Harry/Ginny

Fred/Hermione/George love triangle type thing…

And I'd like to get suggestions for whom to pair Draco and Ron with. Anyone up for Draco/Ron? Just wondering…


End file.
